


Different Worlds

by JasonXavier



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Kadena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonXavier/pseuds/JasonXavier
Summary: A collection of Kadena one-shots from my tumblr.





	1. Kadena Carinval Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @tiaisbisexual on Tumblr: 'Kadena Prompt: They are on a carnival date. Kat is trying to win Adena a cute stuffed animal. But she keeps losing.'

“I cannot believe that I’m going to be alone here this year,” Jane grumbles as the trio walk through the entrance of the carnival. 

“Oh, come on. You’re not _alone_.” Kat states as looks over at Sutton for help.

“Yeah! Look at all these people.” She counters, gesturing to all the carnival goers traveling from ride to ride. Jane shoots her an unamused look. 

‘Not helping’ Kat mouths and Sutton only shrugs.

“Yes. I am going to be alone. Sutton’s going to be with Alex and Kat’s meeting Adena. This is the first time two of us are meeting with someone else.” Jane says and the two girls sigh.

“Look, we’re both one call away, okay? I won’t mind if you come with Alex and me.” Sutton offers as she steps toward Jane and places a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, see?” Kat exclaims, “You won’t be alone. I’m also just one away if you need me. Just… try not to need me.” She pretends not to notice the dirty look Jane gives her.

“Speaking of…” Jane  _drawls_ , and before Kat can ask her what she means, a soft flowery smell envelops her, filling her with a sweet sense of familiarity.

_Adena._

Kat turns on her heels in time to see Adena finish her approach.

“Adena!” Kat exclaims, not giving her the chance to return the greeting as she pulls her into a hug tight enough for her to nestle her head in the crook of her neck. They stand there for a moment as Kat relishes the feeling of holding Adena in her arms and she doesn’t even attempt to quell the grin that forms on her face from the warmth of familiarity that Adena’s hijab tickling her neck causes to bloom in her chest.

The soft but insistent  _‘Hey Adena,’_  that Sutton and Jane offer in tandem are the only things that can pull Kat out of her reverie. They break apart, turning to acknowledge Sutton and Jane. They all stand in silence for a moment as they regard each other and the trio seems to have a full conversation entirely through their eyes. For a moment Adena wonders if they can read each other’s minds.

“Okay. Well. I’m going to go find Alex in the parking lot… Text me if you need me okay?” Sutton asks as she begins to retreat, sending a not-so-subtle wink Kat’s way and watches as Kat grows shy at the way she feels her cheeks warming.

“Yeah uh… I’m just gonna go and ride… That,” Jane states, pointing to a structure towering over their heads.

“That one?” Kat questions, Jane’s flimsy excuse to leave the duo alone bleeding through her words.

“Yup.”

“You sure?”

“…Yup.”

Adena can only watch along with amusement at their exchange, silently chuckling at Kat’s teasing.

“Alright. Though, I have to warn you,” Kat begins, a mischievous twinkle shining in her eyes, “I’m not so sure that they’ll let you onto the ride, tiny Jane.”

“Har har,” Jane mocks, moving to step away from the pair. “It was nice seeing you again, Adena.”

“You too, Jane,” Adena calls out to her retreating figure.

“So,” Kat says as they start to travel deeper into the carnival, “Are you ready to win some games?”  She asks, bumping her shoulder lightly against Adena’s.

 _“Yes._  Definitely. This was a great idea.” She says. 

“Do you do this with Sutton and Jane often?” She asks as they spot Sutton and Alex waiting in the cotton candy line, waving as they pass.

“Yeah, we take this day off every year so we can come.”

“And you’re sure that they don’t mind me stealing you from them?” Adena asks, her eyebrows furrowing in worry. Kat nods.

“Yeah, of course. Each of them has ditched me for dates here before.” She shrugs. “After the first year, it’s kind of become tradition.”

“Well, alright then.”

* * *

She doesn’t count the ring toss. Everyone know’s it’s rigged… And while she’d have loved to have won a fish for Adena, Kat knows she wouldn’t have really wanted one anyway. Plinko was a game of luck so she wasn’t offended at her loss, and she’s never seen anyone knock those damn cans over, anyway.

The bean bags must’ve shifted in the wind and she swears two of those darts hit the balloons but they just didn’t pop. But her bad luck didn’t matter when Adena was in her presence. She was smiling. Nodding along to Kat’s theories about why each game was out to get her while quietly taking in the scene around them.  The kids running, people screaming on rides, and the mixing scents of sweets filling and air made everything feel comfortable and warm.

They were content.

As they walked side by side, talking to each other about the newest escapades at Scarlet and how Adena had finally gotten her inspiration back, a stuffed lion caught Adena's eye.

“Aw, Kat look.” She says as she turns around them around, lifting her hand and pointing towards the stuffed animal. “The lion?”

Kat asks and Adena nods taking a step towards the basketball toss. “Yes. It’s very cute.” 

“Well, what are we standing here for? Let’s go win that lion.” Kat encourages.

She sets five tickets down on the counter and the curly haired boy in the booth silently hands off a ball.

Relying on her muscle memory, Kat’s arms lift and shoots effortlessly. The ball rolls around the perimeter of the rim before tossing itself off. Kat shrugs silently as she gets handed another ball.

“You’ve got two more chances. ‘Gotta sink two balls to win the big prizes.” He states, pointing above him in emphasis and Kat nods before sending another ball towards the hoop.

_Airball._

“Oof,” He cringes slightly as the ball falls to the ground with a resounding ‘ _thud_ ’.

“Good try.”

Kat glances at Adena and her soft smile makes the glare she sends the boy’s way less intense. Slightly.

“Don’t patronize me, kid.”

“Adrian.”

“Don’t patronize me, Adrian,”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Last ball,” Adrian announces as he tosses it Kat’s way. She catches it with ease before putting it up and the ball bounces off the backboard, bouncing into another ball before rolling away. Kat rolls her shoulders, reaching into her pocket as she takes five more tickets out of her pocket and places them into Adrian’s outstretched hand.

Seven times.

She’s lost  _seven_ times. The worst part, however, is that she hasn’t even come close to winning. As her last ball rolls a stop on the grass she gives it a hateful stare, willing it to rewind time and drop itself into the net to no avail. Adena slips her hand around Kat’s waists, beaming as Kat melts into her embrace.

“We can always come back you know,” Adena reminds her in a low voice that draws Kat’s eyes down to her lips. Kat nods before her eyes find Adrian’s once more.

“Yeah. We’ll be back. Don’t give that lion away, kid.”

“Adrian.” He reminds her.

_“Adrian.”_

* * *

The sun had set.

The sweet and alluring scent of funnel cake had long since pulled Kat and Adena away from the games.

They walk hand in hand, basking in the light of the carnival’s many amenities. Kat can’t help but stare as a warm glow settles upon Adena’s face and when Adena notices her soft gaze flitting over her face she pulls them over to a bench.

Kat turns to face her before they can even get settled, lightly resting her hand on Adena’s cheek.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Kat whispers, smiling softly as Adena starts to lean forward. Their lips greet each other softly, lingering on each other for a soft, chaste kiss. Lights flash behind them as a loud, insistent melody sounds, declaring a winner of ring toss.

Kat pulls back an inch, groaning faintly against Adena’s lips as a new wave a frustration washes over her.

“That game is literally impossible,” she mutters, frowning at Adena’s small amused chuckle.

Suddenly she stands, beginning to make her way back to the basketball toss, “Again?” Adena sounds from behind her and Kat turns back, not caring about what’s in her way as she walks backward.

“The carnival’s almost over,” she reminds her, “I’m not leaving until I’ve won that stuffed lion.”

Adena stays silent, grabbing her phone and swiftly taking picture of Kat retreating. She only stands to follow her when Kat’s look of strong determination becomes part of her collection forever.

“Back again for more?” Adrian questions with a teasing smile on his face.

“Don’t sass me, kid,” Kat grumbles, slamming five tickets onto the game counter.

“I’m going to win this time.” Adrian stands, slipping his phone into his pocket before folding the tickets and placing them into the register as he smiles. “Whatever you say.”

“Good luck,” Adena whispers into Kat’s ear as Adrian hands her the first ball. She nods, bending her knees ever so slightly before taking a shot.

_Too far left._

Kat huffs, setting her jaw before taking another ball.

 _Too far right._  

She takes the ball from Adrian and even as her eyes stay lock onto the hoop she can tell that a small smirk has formed on his face.

She breathes out, calming herself as she bends her knees once more, lining up the shot. The ball hits the backboard before bouncing off of the ring, falling forward and rolling to a stop next to Adrian.

“Ugh!”

Kat exclaims. She throws her head back in frustration for a moment before righting herself, glaring at the small smile she know’s Adena’s hiding behind her hand.

“Kid, your game is rigged.”

“Hey now,” He says as he holds his hands up in surrender. “I  _really_ wanted you to win. Believe me.” Kat’s eyes roll of their own volition.

“Thanks,” she drawls, taking Adena’s hand before turning away.

“Wait, hold on!” Adrian starts, taking Kat’s form, paused in stride, as an invitation to continue. “I’ll give you one more chance. Just sink one ball. You can have any prize.”

“Really?” Kat asks, suddenly hopeful.

“Yeah,” he shrugs.

“It’s my dad’s booth, I’m sure he won’t mind. Besides, you’ve probably spent like fifty bucks on my booth alone.” He smiles a boyish grin as the couple approaches once more. He offers up a ball and Kat takes it silently.

She regards it for a moment, taking a second to look from the ball to the net and back to the ball. She offers the ball to Adena with a raised eyebrow.

“Me? Really?” Adena questions.

”Yeah,” Kat shrugs. “You haven’t really gotten a chance to play anything with me attempting to beat these games. That are  _rigged_.”

She emphasizes, glancing at Adrian.

Adena shakes her head before squeezing Kat’s hand and moving to grab the ball. She rolls it in her hands, getting comfortable, before taking a shot, flicking her wrist as she lets go.

_Swish._

Adrian’s unbelieving laugh rings out around them as he hits the red button that sounds the melody and lights saved for winners overhead.

Kat watches in amazement as Adena points to the stuffed lion and Adrian climbs a ladder to get it for her.

“Congrats.” He says as he hands it off to her and she offers a distracted ‘thank you’ in return. Adena tucks the lion under her arm before taking Kat’s hand, tugging on her arm so Kat follows her as she begins to walk away. She waves goodbye to Adrian as a slightly dazed can only follow along as Adena leads her out of the carnival and to the parking lot.

“That was amazing,” Kat breathes once they reach her car, leaning her back on the driver’s side door.

“Thank you,”

“Have you done that before?” Adena shrugs, taking a step closer to Kat.

“I may have a hidden talent or two, Kat Edison.” Kat’s head tips forward, catching her lips in a passionate kiss.

Adena’s arms wrap around Kat’s shoulders as her hands make their way to her hips. She pulls back, pecking her lips once, twice, before resting her forehead on the shorter girls.

“I had fun,” Adena whispers, her eyes gazing up into Kat’s.

“Yeah?” Kat asks, “I did, too. And… I’m also glad you finally got this little guy.” Kat states, tugging on the lion’s ear.

“It only cost you about eighty dollars.” Adena teases and Kat groans.

“Thanks for reminding me.”

* * *

_Sadly I am beta-less. Any and all mistakes are mine._


	2. Tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt, courtesy of @bunny-in-the-bunny-suit: Kadena dance scene.

Kat’s always been infatuated with sunlight. 

Her parents had always told her about its effects and how -amazing- sunlight is for her mental health but that wasn’t it. 

Sunlight didn’t make her feel  _happy_ any more than skittles did nor did it make her any more energized than coffee could at any given moment. 

No, it was something else. Something much different. It made her feel empowered. As if she could do anything. 

When she was younger she loved the sun so much that she’d cry when the sun set and wake up early in the summer to watch it peek out from the horizon. 

(And if she was being honest with herself, she might admit to almost becoming blind from staring directly at it one too many times.) 

Her relationship with the sun was something she had come to love. Except for today. 

Today she wishes the sun would disappear. 

That it would take its warmth and implication of moment somewhere far away from her. She wanted the chase the daylight away. 

She wanted time to stop, wanted -life- to stop if it meant Adena’s hand would be in hers forever.

* * *

 

Ten hours was a long time. 

Waiting for the ten hours before Christmas day to pass would cause anyone to just about go insane with anticipation. However, today, the world waking up was no gift. Not for Kat. And certainly not for Adena. 

They walk hand in hand, walking from where Adena was held at the airport and in the seconds it takes for Kat to watch Adena attempt to hide the worry on her face, weighing down her eyebrows, she can already feel the looming sense temporality fueling her.

Kat leads Adena through the stores scattered in the airport, leading her from place to place and pausing every few minutes to pick up a few items, seemingly unrelated. 

Adena gives on up making any sense of it when her questions are only met with Kat’s reassuring smile. The fruits and crackers she picked up at the airport’s version of a convenience store were self-explanatory, as were the plates, cups, and an extremely overpriced bottle of wine. 

The six blankets and stationary, however, were not. Nonetheless, Adena trailed behind the girl on a mission, watching in awe as she doesn’t hide the way their imminent goodbye makes her shoulders slump and her eyes grow sad. 

Instead, she takes it in stride, allowing herself to feel both elated and depressed in that moment. Adena thinks it’s nothing less than amazing.

“Okay,” Kat huffs out, spilling their collective contents out of their respective bags and onto the soft gray couches in the international departure lounge. 

“Now we can begin,” 

“And what exactly is it that we are beginning?” 

Adena asks while watching Kat begin to rearrange the lounge’s furniture, much to the dismay of the security guard at the end of the hallway. 

“Well,” Kat begins after pushing two couches together, taking a moment to appreciate her handy work. 

“We’re making a pillow fort,” she explains as she grabs the cushions from an opposite couch and piles them up along the sides before jogging back around to Adena, grabbing a blanket and tossing it over the pillow pillars. 

“I’m almost positive that what you’re doing is not allowed.” 

“What  _we’re_  doing,” Kat corrects before grabbing another blanket, placing two of its edges in Adena's hands as they lay another blanket over the previous one, “Is not against the rules. There is nothing that prohibits pillow forts, I checked.” Adena chuckles. 

She moves to grab their items, placing them in front of the pillow fort that is rapidly taking shape, wondering if Kat had planned this on her way to the airport from Scarlet.

She lays down in the fort as Kat lays the final blanket overhead and when finished, Kat shimmies her way into the fort, sighing as she rests next to Adena. They turn to each other, regarding each other for a moment. 

“This is is nice,” Adena whispers. 

“Yeah,” Kat agrees, “And since security guard, Joe over there hasn’t said anything to us… I think we’re home free.” 

“We can only hope.” They grow silent, leaning into each other until their faces have only a centimeter keeping them apart. And when Adena licks, Kat leans forward, closing the gap between them.

The share sweet, languid kisses, littered with the promise of ‘goodbye’. Neither Kat or Adena knows who began crying first but they feel the wetness on their cheeks in the same instant. 

They pull back, breath stuttering when they can see the sorrow embedded deep into their chests reflected into each other’s eyes. Kat’s hand reaches out of its own volition, swiping Adena’s tears off of her face, kissing her on the forehead when Adena moves to repeat the gesture. 

“I miss you so much already,” Adena whispers and Kat wishes that she hadn’t heard the way her voice cracked. 

“No,” Kat says, her voice rough with emotion. 

“No.” She repeats, her voice stronger, as she adamantly shaking her head before standing and taking in a deep breath. 

“Dance with me?” Kat asks acting as if it’s a statement. She steps in front of Adena, placing the girl's hands in her own before leading her to an empty bit of carpet. 

“There’s no music,” Adena points out and Kat only shrugs as she pulls her closer and resting their foreheads together. Adean’s arms mold themselves around Kat's neck as they begin to sway, reveling in the stillness of that shared moment. 

A voice crackles overhead, informing passengers that a plane is ready to board and Adena’s back grows rigid as voice begin sounding behind them. Kat’s reassuring eyes peer down into hers as she trails a hand down her back. 

“Don’t worry about them,” 

“They’ll think we’re crazy.” Again, Kat can only shrug at the accusation. 

“True, but, as my good friend Friedrich Nietzsche once said, ‘...Those who were seen dancing were thought to be insane by those who could not hear the music.’” 

“But, there isn’t any music to hear,” Adena reminds her and Kat smirks and changes their position, turning so that Adena could spin under her arm before drawing her back into her embrace. 

“Isn’t there?” Kat drawls before leaning down, humming a slow melody into Adena’s ear.

They dance together until the flight departs, content to be in each other’s presence as they forget about their borrowed time as it begins to creep up on them. 

Their dance slows to a stop when Adena's eyes gaze up into Kat’s before she moves to kiss her. Their lips meet slowly, gliding against each other as Adena’s hands to move to cup Kat’s face. 

This kiss is passionate, aflame with the words Kat can tell Adena is too afraid to say and both girls are sure that anywhere else it would have led to something more. Conscious of where they are, Adena breaks the kiss and leads Kat back into the warmth of the fort.

* * *

 

The sun is shining in her eyes and there's a soft, warm glow resting on her face. Kat breaths in, moving to stretch the sleep out of her body. 

She halts in confusion when her arm hits a blanket over her head. Her eyes open, and squint slightly as sunlight streams in from airport's floor to ceiling windows. 

The soft ‘click’ of a camera shutter pulls her eyes to Adena and at her camera pointed at her face. 

She lowers it, regarding the picture on the screen for a moment and the sight makes Kat’s breath halt in her throat. Kat takes in the sight of Adena basked in the light of the sunrise, a soft adoring smile on her lips. 

She wishes that they could have woken up together the last time they slept in the same place, hating that she missed the sight before. 

But in that moment, when she realizes the implications of the light of day, she wishes she never had.

* * *

 

_Sadly, I am beta-less. Any and all mistakes are mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come send me prompts at @WLWater on Tumblr or in the comments. Kudos and comments make me irrationally happy.


	3. Tell Me You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @iamjanve on Tumblr: “kat talks in her sleep and (obvi) and tells adena she loves her in her sleep and fluff ensues.”
> 
> Or
> 
> The sleep talking mini-fic I never knew I wanted to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was literally the fastest thing I've ever written and, dare I say it, my writing may be getting better. I love Kadena with all my heart and soul and I'll definitely be writing more. Especially if, God forbid, The Bold Type doesn't get renewed.

Adena can't sleep.

Or, more accurately, she doesn't want to.

Because... Kat's there. In her bed, holding Adena her arms, in her…  _home._

Not her apartment in America, not her flat in Paris but… her home. With the delicious remnants of her mom's cooking still lingering in the air and the dialect of her native language surrounding them at every turn.

It's everything she never truly knew she wanted. To have their first adventure together be an introduction to her culture.  
  
And, maybe, can't sleep because she's scared. Because as Kat lays beside her, her soft and almost non-existent snoring filling the air, the only thought running through her head is: _I love this woman._  
  
It's scary, and for one reason or another, she can't help but feel afraid at the permanence of her admission.

She loves her.

But it's okay, she realizes, when she thinks about what Kat did for their relationship yesterday.

(How afraid she must have been to travel out of the country for the first time without anyone by her side, especially someone who can help cross the language barrier.)  
  
So, maybe, she thinks, Kat loves her, too.  
  
She’s excited.

Anxious.

At the possibility of a love that’s not strained by bad circumstances and feelings seemingly unrequited.

She can’t wait to tell Kat that she loves her while staring into her deep and alluring eyes, while seeing her be passionate about the influence of social media, while watching the sunrise with every new adventure they have….  
  
Adena can’t help but still believe that this can’t be real. That Kat’s arms, snaked around her in a soft embrace, were part of the most realistic mirage the world has ever seen, that she’ll wake up from this dream at any moment.   
  
But the feeling of Kat’s breath tickling the hairs on the base of her neck, their feet tangled in each other's, not wanting to be separate for even a moment, made her know that this is real.   
  
Adena grins to herself as Kat’s hold tightens and her head tucks deeper into the crook of Adena’s neck.   
  
“I love you,” Kat sighs and if she hadn’t felt the small puff of air she released as she said it, Adena would’ve believed she was hallucinating.   
  
She turns over, slowly but surely until she’s facing the curly haired girl and she found herself frowning slightly when she sees that Kat's still fast asleep.   
  
_She talks in her sleep… That’s new._  
  
She’s frozen in hope and shock as Kat begins to stir in her arms, twisting slightly as she stretches her back for a moment before her eyes flutter open.

“Hey,” she rasps, her voice still littered with the remnants of sleep. “Can’t sleep?” Kat asks and Adena pauses for a moment, wondering if she should bring up Kat’s unknowing confession.

But it isn’t even a true question in her mind. If there’s one thing that Adena knows that they need in their relationship, it’s honesty.  
  
“So,” She begins, disregarding Kat’s question for a moment, “You love me?” Kat’s eyes widen almost instantly and if she weren’t holding her breath, anxiously awaiting her answer, Adena would have found her expression endlessly amusing.

“I don’t-  _Adena_  How did you eve-” Adena chuckles, silencing the girl as her cheeks deepen in color, blushing in embarrassment. Adena’s hand feathers over Kat’s cheek, caressing it, and the nervous tension in the air begins to lift as Kat’s head turns before kissing Adena's hand.   
  
“You talk in your sleep.” Adena whispers. Kat sighs nervously, aiming her eyes towards the ceiling before she nods.

“Yeah. I know. I should probably talk to my parents about that, actually.” She confesses and the thoughtful look on her face is cute enough to make Adena sigh in admiration.

Their eyes stay locked for a while, reveling in their closeness and Adena’s lost in her own revere to comprehend what Kat means when a quiet ‘Yes.’ escapes her lips.

“What?”

"Yes. I-... I am so in love with you, Adena El Amin.”  
  
Adena can feel her chest blooming with happiness as her eyes begin to swell and Kat let’s out a silent giggle.

“I love you, too, Kat Edison.” Kat’s hands move of their own volition then, reaching up to cup Adena’s face before she draws her closer.  
  
The kiss is soft, featherlight, as their arms wrap around each other. Neither Kat nor Adena can tell whose tears are causing wetness on their cheeks but they know that they’re caused by happiness, nonetheless.  
  
And though this may be Kat’s first relationship, she knows that this is the beginning of something life-changing.

 

* * *

 

_Sadly, I am beta-less. Any and all mistakes are mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come send me your prompts and headcanons to my Tumblr (@WLWater), or in the comments down below and it may become a fic! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments make me do a little dance.


	4. Unapolegetically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I imagine Kat's coming out to her parents will be like.

She expected them to call but she didn’t expect for them to call at 6 a.m. on a Saturday. Although to be fair, back in New York it was 11 p.m. on a Friday so she supposes that it’s not their fault. It’s is way too early though, earlier enough that she can just start to see the world waking up as the sky turns from a deep indigo into a light navy as her ringtone rings out across Adena’s childhood bedroom.

Just early enough for Kat to justify not glancing at the caller I.D. as she answers her phone.

She expected a quiet Sutton and Jane, talking to her for a few minutes and scolding her for not calling them when her plane landed safely but, what she didn’t expect was her father voice, worried and slightly irritated as “Katherine Edison,” travels its way out of her phone speaker.

“Dad,” she grounds out, her voice gravelly and still laced with sleep.

“Kat?” He asks and any irritation she’d previously heard in his voice was gone and now replaced with concern.

“Where are you?”

“The Middle East,” she yawns out and she has to hold her phone away from her ear as he yells her words back at her in disbelief.

“Kat,” her mother sounds, then, “Honey, you’re in the Middle East?” Kat groans as she moves to sit up, slipping her arm off of Adena’s torso in the process. She pauses for a moment and attempts to stretch the remnants of sleep out of her muscles before answering.

“Yeah.”

“Well that explains why all of our frequent flyer miles have been used,” Her mom rationalizes from the background. Kat cringes when she realizes that she never called her parents to explain, too busy moping and then deciding to buy a new ticket -this time with her own money- to call them.

“Yeah, about that… I’m really sorry you guys I-” Movement in her peripherals cuts her off. Adena turns over, reaching out for Kat. When she can’t feel her, her eyes flutter open and her soft, sleep-filled gaze find’s Kat instantly. She shuffles closer, curling into Kat’s thigh as she looks up at her, curiosity painted on her face.

“I’m just talking my, parents,” Kat explains softly, “Go back to sleep, I’ll lay back down in a few minutes.” Adena smiles warmly up at Kat as she coils her arm around Kat’s thigh before drifting back into sleep.

In that moment, Kat is so filled with love and admiration to remember that’s she’s on the phone with her parents and across the world, the gentle nature of Kat’s tone makes her parents glance at each other in confusion and disbelief.

“I can’t believe we haven’t asked this earlier but what, pray tell, are you even doing in the Middle East, Kat?” Her mom asks cautiously.

“Oh, I uh,” Kat chuckles, “I’m here… with a friend.”

“A friend who’s bed you’re sharing?”

Right, Kat thinks, Can’t get anything past them.

She can hear her mom quietly scolding her father for being so forward. That they should ‘be patient and let her come to us,’ and Kat can’t help but roll her eyes at their dynamic.

“Actually, yeah, we’re dating,” Kat clarifies and her parents go silent.

“You went to the Middle East to go visit a boyfriend?” Kat’s mom asks; though, it sounds more like a statement.

“Well, technically, she was deported. And I would have been here a few days earlier but I... needed some extra time.”

“She?” Kat’s dad asks.

“Yeah, my girlfriend. Adena.”

“Your girlfriend, Adena.”

Kat doesn’t realize she’s holding her breath after those words leave her mouth until she releases it when her mom chimes in, now sounding closer to the phone.

“...Okay.”

“...Okay,” Kat drawls, waiting for either of them to speak up but when they both stay quiet, she speaks again.

“Are you guys okay with that?” She asks and their sounds of affirmation bring a warm, relieved feeling to her chest.

“Yes, of course, we are. We’re old. Not old-fashioned.” Her mom quips and Kat smiles.

“So, you have a girlfriend. Her name is Adena. And she was just deported to the Middle East,” Kat’s dad rattles off and the questions in his tone are not lost to her.

“Unfortunately,” Kat sighs, “She was just in the U.S. working on her art -she’s an amazing photographer, her art was featured in an issue at Scarlet- and she went back to where she was living, France, for a bit but when she wanted to come back to the U.S. immigration stopped her and... ” Kat takes a breath, shrugging to herself, “I just… Came with her.”

“You must really like her,” Her mom noted and Kat’s yearning sigh is all it takes for her parents to like the effect Adena has on their daughter.

“Um, you guys?” Kat yawns once again, glancing at the clock on her phone.

6:23.

“I know you guys worried and all that, but… it’s really early and I would like to get some more sleep,” Kat explains.

“Oh!” Her mom exclaims, “Right, sorry.”

“We love you, Kat,” Her Dad reminds her and Kat’s not entirely sure where the tears in her eyes came from but her eyes began welling nonetheless.

“I know,” she whispers and after a quick and loving goodbye, Kat puts her phone back on the charger before slipping back into bed.

Once she’s settled, Adena’s hand moves, searching for hers under their blanket.

“I’m so proud you,” Adena whispers and leans forward to pepper kisses of Kat’s cheek. Kat giggles as she intertwines their fingers together, pulling Adena closer.

“Thanks, that was scary,”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kat nods, “But you’re worth it.”

* * *

 

_ Sadly, I am beta-less. Any and all mistakes are mine. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come send me your prompts and headcanons to my Tumblr (@WLWater), or in the comments down below and it may become a fic!
> 
> Kudos and Comments make me do a little dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at @WLWater on tumblr on in the comments! Kudos and comments make my day.


End file.
